Mi Caramelo
by Vicky Potter 07
Summary: Ron y Hermione - ONE-SHOT - ...Una noche lluviosa, un bar, recuerdos tristes y una canción... - Fic basado en la cancion "Mi Caramelo" de Bersuit Vergarabat.


**ATENCION:** Este es un fic basado en la canción "Mi Caramelo" de _Bersuit Vergarabat_. La letra del tema pertenece pura y exclusivamente a ellos. Además, los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de _J.K. Rowling_ y de los estudios_ Warner Bros_.

Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura y mera casualidad.

**LES RECOMIENDO** que cuando terminen de leer se bajen la canción y la escuchen imaginándose el fic; así van a poder apreciar mucho mejor la historia, la van a poder sentir más, vivirla más (no sé si se entiende lo que quiero decir, pero en fin, bájense la canción que es hermosa!).

* * *

Mi Caramelo

Era tarde y la noche estaba fresca. Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente, empapando las calles del centro de Londres y a toda la gente que por allí circulaba. Hermione Granger acababa de salir de su trabajo cuando la tormenta comenzó. No había alcanzado a caminar unos pasos cuando el agua tocó su piel. Ni siquiera se molestó en correr para no mojarse, tampoco sentía ganas de seguir caminando bajo la lluvia, así que con paso firme y seguro se encaminó hacia el primer bar que encontrase abierto.

Estaba abarrotado de gente. Parecía que justo hoy todas las personas de la ciudad habían decidido ir a deleitarse con un dulce café. Hermione entró, empapada, dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se ubicó en una de las únicas mesas que quedaban libres. Ésta se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada, pegada a un gran ventanal que permitía la vista de la calle principal, ahora mojada. La chica se sentó y luego de ordenar un capuchino, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, posó el mentón sobre sus manos y se quedó contemplando las gotas de agua caer estrepitosamente. No sabía por qué, pero las noches así la deprimían; le hacían recordar viejos tiempos en los que vivía feliz, siempre acompañada de sus mejores amigos. El tiempo y la distancia habían decidido alejarlos bruscamente. Nunca nadie hubiese sospechado que llegaría el día en el que el estudio, el trabajo y las diferentes metas en la vida los iban a separar.

Ella siguió siendo tan obsesiva con el trabajo como lo fue en su infancia con el estudio, y esto le trajo consecuencias. No se dedicaba tiempo para sí misma, el trabajo la absorbía como un Dementor absorbe el alma de un condenado. Es así que, desde que se mudó a su departamento en pleno centro del Londres Muggle, nunca pudo consolidar una relación: ni de amistad, ni de amor. Y así estaba ahora, sola, con 30 años encima y ningún hombre en su vida.

De sus antiguos amigos se enteró muy poco. Neville le escribió una carta hace unos años; le contaba que se había mudado a Suecia para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a su carrera: Herbología. Supo que Harry descubrió que Ginny era la mujer de su vida, y por fin le propuso matrimonio: ella misma fue la madrina del casamiento. De eso hacía ya 5 años, y ésa había sido la última vez que estuvo con sus amigos. También supo que Ron encontró al amor de su vida y decidió casarse en La Madriguera, una tarde soleada de Abril. La invitaron, sí, pero ella no sintió tener las fuerzas suficientes como para verlo unirse a otra persona...

-Aquí tiene su pedido, señorita. – La voz del mozo la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Mientras seguía contemplando la lluvia a través de la ventana, bebió dos sorbos y sintió la ya conocida sensación reconfortante que le proporcionaba el capuchino. De repente, como si fuese un efecto más de la bebida, el ruido de la tormenta desatada afuera fue tapado por una agradable, melancólica y tranquila melodía. Hermione giró la cabeza para ver quién producía tan hermoso sonido, y lo único que alcanzó a ver entre medio de las cabezas de las personas, fue la punta de una guitarra acústica. Supuso que en el fondo del salón, donde apenas se distinguía lo que parecía ser un escenario, se hallaba un cantante solista; uno de esos que van probando suerte de bar en bar. Suspirando, volvió la vista hacia la ventana y bebió un nuevo sorbo de café. Efectivamente sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad al escuchar una bella y triste voz de hombre cantando:

_Qué linda que estás, sos un caramelo_

_te veo en el recreo y me vuelvo loco..._

Esas dos únicas frases la hicieron retroceder 16 años atrás, a su 4to año en Hogwarts, cuando discreta y silenciosamente observaba a Ron en sus ratos libres. Porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo, el valiente, leal, tierno, celoso y cabezota de Ron. Recordaba su pelo rojo como el fuego, sus ojos azules como el mar. Nunca olvidaría todas las cosas que pasó junto a él, todos los momentos de angustia, de peligro, de discusiones absurdas...

_...todas las cosas que me gustan, tienen tu cara_

_y espero a los asaltos, así juego a la botellita con vos..._

_...mi bomboncito._

Ahora su mente viajaba a su 6to año, hacia uno de los días más felices de su vida...

**------ FlashBack ------**

_Era la noche de un viernes de Octubre y en la habitación de los chicos de 6to, varios Gryfindors charlaban animadamente. Acababan de terminar una gran partida de snap explosivo en la que Dean y Parvati se habían consagrado campeones indiscutibles y ahora estaban decidiendo cuál sería el próximo juego._

_-Bueno, - dijo Neville – ya tuvimos varias partidas de ajedrez, nos hemos terminado todos los dulces que nos quedaban de la última salida a Hogsmeade, hablamos de lo que hicimos en el verano y jugamos al snap. ¿Qué nos queda por hacer?_

_-Juguemos una partida de gobstones – propuso Lavander._

_-¿Y de dónde los sacamos? – inquirió Ginny – Si los últimos los confiscó Snape porque estábamos jugando en el corredor de la torre de Slytherin._

_-¿Por qué no volvemos a jugar al ajedrez?_

_-Porque siempre ganas, Ron – contestó Harry molesto._

_-¡Ya sé! – dijo Seamus - Juguemos a la botellita._

_-Ay, no... – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Esto se va a poner bueno – Parvati sonrió maliciosamente._

_-¿¿Qué juguemos a qué?? – gritó Ron._

_-A la botellita – repitió Seamus - Es un juego Muggle, Ron._

_Mientras Seamus les explicaba el juego a los chicos que no lo conocían, Hermione se debatía mentalmente si negarse absolutamente o atreverse a jugar y tener que besar a sus amigos. No se imaginaba besando a Neville, y mucho menos a Harry, pero sí se imaginaba besando a Ron. Hacía un tiempo que había admitido que le gustaba su mejor amigo; por supuesto que él no sabía nada, sólo se lo contó a Ginny. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su amiga si ella desperdiciaba la única oportunidad que tendría de besar a su hermano._

_-¿Juegas o no Hermione? – Dean la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Eh... – miró por un instante a Ginny, quién la fulminó con la mirada – Bueno está bien, - respondió al fin - pero sólo por un ratito, ¿si?._

_Se dirigió hacia la ronda que estaban formando sus amigos en el centro de la habitación y se sentó entre Harry y Parvati._

_-Veamos – dijo Seamus con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios - ¿Por qué no cambiamos un poco las reglas? Así lo hacemos más divertido..._

_-¿Qué propones, Finnigan? – le preguntó Lavander, riendo tontamente._

_-Que la botellita no sea la que decida a quién hay que besar._

_-¿¿Cómo??_

_-Explícate mejor, Seamus – dijo Harry._

_-A ver... en el juego original, alguien hace girar la botella y esa persona tiene que besar a la que sale señalada, ¿no es así? – todos asintieron - Bueno, lo que yo propongo es un pequeño cambio: que la persona que gira la botellita decida quién del resto besa a la que salió señalada, siempre y cuando se respeten las diferencias de sexo, ¿no? – aclaró Seamus._

_-Me parece buena idea – exclamó Parvati._

_-Sí, a mí también – asintió Neville._

_-¡Entonces empecemos! – y diciendo esto, Seamus tomó la botellita y la hizo girar rápidamente en el centro de la ronda._

_El primero en salir señalado fue Dean. Seamus inmediatamente exclamó: "¡Parvati!", quien caminó hacia donde estaba el chico y lo besó rápida, pero efusivamente._

_-¡Epa! Qué pasión... – rió Ginny._

_Al terminar, Dean se dirigió hacia el centro y volvió a girar la botellita. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry..._

_-Mmm... para Harry... – exclamó Dean – elijo a... ¡Ginny!_

_-¿¿¿¿QUË???? – gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto_

_-Ron, – le dijo Hermione – es un juego que tú y ella aceptaron. Tienes que dejar que pase..._

_El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse en su lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una severa mirada a Harry que estaba completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza y del temor a que su amigo reaccione mal. Luego de la escena, Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie, se acercaron el uno al otro, y se besaron lentamente. _

_Después de aproximadamente 6 segundos los dos chicos se separaron sonrojados, y sin decir una palabra, Harry se agachó e hizo girar fuertemente la botellita. Giró, giró, giró... y se detuvo justo enfrente de Hermione. La castaña levantó la vista con temor y miró al ojiverde, quien instantáneamente dijo:_

_-Ron._

_Hermione no reaccionó hasta que tuvo a su mejor amigo arrodillado frente a ella, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a arrodillarse también. Ésta lo tomó por el brazo y se incorporó frente al chico. Él la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de vida, y ella se derretía con cada movimiento de sus párpados. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa (demasiado ya), y temía que sus músculos no le respondieran. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Ron posó una de sus grandes manos en su cintura y comenzó a acercarse lentamente... Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. De repente, Ron se paró en seco. La chica pudo ver en sus ojos la inseguridad que lo dominaba._

_-Ron, - le susurró – si no quieres hacerlo sólo dímelo y... frenamos todo. No quiero que te sientas obligado a besarme. - terminó la frase, triste, bajando la mirada._

_-N-no es eso... – respondió Ron – es sólo... es que... – el pelirrojo se sonrojó a sobremanera - tú me pones nervioso Hermione, muy nervioso._

_La chica se mordió el labio inferior. En un acto de valentía Ron comenzó a acercarse otra vez. 2 cm los separaban..._

_-Es un juego, Herms, – le dijo sonriendo – tienes que dejar que pase._

_Y diciendo esto, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba anteriormente. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor y de pasión. Hermione subió sus brazos hacia el cuello de su amigo y él la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca más. Luego de varios segundos, la falta de aire y el vago recuerdo de que todo era un juego llegó a sus mentes y los hizo separarse. Sonrojados, se soltaron y volvieron cada uno a sus respectivos lugares sin dirigirse la palabra._

_-Vaya, vaya, - rió Harry – ese sí que fue un beso de verdad!!_

_Pronto, el juego volvió a su normalidad y el beso quedó atrás... pero nunca pasaría al olvido en la vida de Hermione._

**------ Fin FlashBack ------ **

_Que excitante que estás, tendrías que saberlo_

_esa cola es la manzana mas buscada,_

_y esos senos el alimento de mi creación,_

_quisiera arrancarte un día y morirme en un telo con vos..._

_...o quizás en un auto._

La desconsolada voz del cantante la hizo volver a la realidad, al bar donde estaba tomándose un café, sola, mirando la incesante lluvia desplomarse detrás del ventanal. Se refregó los ojos con la palma de las manos como queriendo sacar de su mente los pensamientos que la atormentaban, y luego volvió a contemplar las gotas que no paraban de caer. Era muy doloroso pensar en su vida pasada, sus amigos, su antiguo amor...

_Han pasado cinco años, asumiste las cosas_

_hace tiempo que estoy buscando mi verdadero yo..._

5 años... todo ese tiempo estuvo sin Ron. No entendía cómo había hecho para sobrevivir sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos, sin su voz, sin él. Se lamentaba... se lamentaba muchísimo el haber renunciado a él por miedo al cambio, a dejar de ser amigos y pasar a ser una pareja. Porque él se lo propuso una vez, dejó de lado la vergüenza y el orgullo y le confesó todo su amor; pero ella, como siempre, pensó con la cabeza y no con el corazón... Le dijo que también lo quería, Merlín sí que lo quería, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder la gran amistad que juntos habían construido.

_...hay una especie de simbiosis, lo dijo mi psicóloga_

_haría bien a la terapia alejarme un tiempo..._

_...unos setenta años._

Alejarse... eso es lo que había hecho ella. Escaparse, escapar de los sentimientos, y hacerlo escapar a Ron también. El vago recuerdo del día en que lo vio por última vez le vino a la mente como una ráfaga de viento: _"...Trata de olvidarme, Ron, - le dijo llorando - no dependas de lo que yo haga. Búscate alguien que te quiera y te merezca más que yo...". _No quería que su chico se atara a ella y no viva su vida por su culpa. No quería ser la que lo prive de tener una relación, de tener una vida junto a alguien, de ser feliz.

Poco tiempo después se arrepintió de todo lo que le había dicho; no comprendió por qué sus últimas palabras no fueron _"te amo"_, sino _"adiós, Ron". _Sintió unas terribles ganas de volver a buscarlo, de decirle todo lo que verdaderamente sentía, de besarlo, de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, pero lamentablemente el miedo y la inseguridad que la atormentaban le impedían hacerlo. Una nublada mañana de Marzo, luego de 2 años de dudas y angustias se levantó decidida a hablar con él, a llamarlo y decirle toda la verdad. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y encontró sobre la mesada un pergamino con su nombre. Al abrirlo se llevó la mayor desilusión de su vida...

_Como estás querida tengo esposa e hijos_

_de vez en cuando hablo con ella y hasta hago el amor..._

Al enterarse del casamiento de Ron, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Recordaba cómo había llorado todas las noches durante semanas, acostada en su cama, sola y desconsolada. Estuvo muy triste y se odiaba a sí misma por haber dejado que pasara; aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de que su amigo haya encontrado la felicidad, de que por fin había dejado de depender de ella y se había vuelto a enamorar. Ron iba a ser feliz con su familia, y ella estaba contenta por eso; la felicidad de él era _su_ felicidad.

No quiso ir a la ceremonia. No quería arruinar lo que sería uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Ron. Tenía miedo de que él, al verla, se arrepintiese de lo que iba a hacer; tenía miedo por ella también, sabía que no podría soportar verlo con otra mujer, con su verdadera mujer...

_...no es que quiera molestarte, pero me es imprescindible_

_sentarme en un café, y soñar un poco..._

Las últimas frases expresadas por el hombre que estaba produciendo tan bonita y dolorosa melodía le llamaron muchísimo la atención. Se identificaba completamente con su tema; cada frase, cada sonido parecía hecho a su medida. La suave y triste voz del solista indicaba que su historia se asemejaba a la de Hermione con Ron; la única diferencia era que él, el cantante, estaba casado... y ella no.

..._y tal vez amarnos._

Sintió una gran curiosidad de conocer al portador de aquella curiosa voz. Quería verle la cara al hombre que pasaba por la misma situación que ella. Se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde provenía el magnífico sonido. Se internó entre la muchedumbre y logró divisar el escenario. Y al ver quién se encontraba en él, con mirada triste y perdida, sentado en un banquito, con una guitarra entre sus manos y cantando dulcemente, Hermione casi se desmaya del asombro y la agonía que la embargó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y su estómago dio un vuelco de 360...

_Y ha pasado mi hora, quién robo mis años,_

**_cambio a toda esta familia por un segundo con vos..._**

Ahí mismo, con su pelo rojo como el fuego, con sus ojos azules como el mar... Ahí, sentado en pleno escenario, tocando la guitarra y cantándole al mundo su historia, la historia _de los dos_... Ahí, a pocos metros de ella, se encontraba Ron, _su_ Ron; el mismo Ron de sus pensamientos, el mismo que la besó en 6to año, el mismo que le declaró su amor y que ella no lo supo aprovechar. Ron, su mejor amigo; el valiente, leal, tierno, celoso, cabezota... el ahora _casado y padre de familia_. El mismo Ron...

_...si te veo ahora, aunque termine en un hospicio,_

_tomo una botella... **y juego a la botellita con vos**._

La tormenta que azotaba afuera no se comparaba con las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Hermione. La canción había llegado a su fin y ella sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo, que no podría soportarlo más. Cada segundo era más doloroso y la llenaba de pena y aflicción. Las palabras, los sonidos y la infelicidad que Ron expresaba en su canción, todo era gracias a ella. El semblante funesto y afligido que su pelirrojo amigo llevaba era culpa suya.

Hermione no podía seguir causando semejante dolor en él. Decidida a no terminar arruinando una familia ya consolidada, comenzó a alejarse. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y dirigió lo que sería la última mirada al amor de su vida. Sorpresivamente, en ese momento Ron se levantó de su banco y examinó el bar de un vistazo, encontrándose con los ojos de su amada.

_"Hermione"_ se escuchó en todo el bar; el pelirrojo no había desconectado el micrófono todavía. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y, dedicándole lo que debía ser una feliz sonrisa, pero que sólo fue una mueca más de tristeza y de dolor, rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y se marchó corriendo entre la multitud. Salió a la oscura y mojada calle; la tormenta continuaba cayendo estrepitosamente. A Hermione no le importó y siguió corriendo, sin parar ni darse vuelta hasta llegar a su departamento.

Dentro del bar, un hombre de unos 30 años se bajaba del escenario y trataba de avanzar entre la multitud que se acercaba a saludarlo y felicitarlo. Luego de varios minutos llegó a la puerta del lugar, salió rápidamente y se quedó parado bajo la lluvia, mirando hacia los dos lados de la calle, buscando a la mujer de su vida.

-¡¡Hermione!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero la dueña de ese nombre ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo.

* * *

Holas! Gracias a todos por leer mi **PRIMER SONG-FIC!!!!!!!! **Espero que les haya gustado y que no esté tan malo, es que lo escribí de repente, de un momento a otro. Estaba escuchando el tema tirada en un colchón y me inspiré. 

Les vuelvo a pedir que si tienen oportunidad se bajen el tema, porque realmente es bellísimo! Además cuando lo escuchen van a poder apreciar más la trama de la historia y los verdaderos sentimientos del cantante! Es muy linda y muy triste! Bueno, me despido no sin antes agradecerles su lectura y pedirles por favor y encarecidamente que:

****

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

****

Muchas Gracias.

Vicky ****


End file.
